Finally Together
by Absolute Caskett
Summary: Kate and Rick finally find the courage to face their feelings...story much better than the summary...


**Finally Together **

**M Rated (for chapter 2)**

**Chapter 1 **

**It was the 9th time she had his back and this time after h's been a jerk to her. He thought to himself that maybe they were cursed, they had risked their life a lot of times now and waiting and wasting time seemed such an whispered to himself: " i want to tell her everything, i want to be with her now,right now" and just like that he went out of his apartment. **

**He stood in front of her door for twenty minutes wondering what he would say…nothing came to mind."Just tell her how you feel" he said to himself,he knocked. It took her a couple of minutes to get the door, when she opened she seemed surprised. **

**"Hey castle, what are you doing here? is everything alright?" **

**"Yeah, i just needed to talk to you, can i come in?"**

**"Sure, would you like something to drink? it's been a long day!"**

**"No thanks, it'll get me even more nervous"**

**"Ok, shoot" seeing him walking nervous around she said: "You can sit down if you want you know" **

**He didn't sit down, instead he began to stare at her…at that point she really didn't know what to do or say… "Rick, are you ok?" **

**"Why did you call me Rick?" **

**"What are you talking about?" **

**"Right now, why did you call me Rick and not Castle?"**

**"I don't know…it came natural….does it bother you?"**

**With a sweet voice he replied "Not at all"**

**He continued "I really need to talk to you and you have to promise that you won't interrupt me ..ok?"**

**"Sure" she answered**

**"It's been 4 years now that we work together, i can say that i know you,every part of you, and i can say that we've become best friends…now i haven't been honest and neither have you, right?"**

**"Rick, just tell me whats your point cause i got lost."**

**Castle continued "I've been pulling away..it's true but there's a reason…"**

**Castle notices how Beckett's expression changes instantly,she now looked both worried and curious.**

**"Finally! Tell me cause for days now i've been going through my every action…and i can say that i have done nothing wrong"**

**"You did….in the interrogation room..you said to our witness you remembered everything from your shooting" There it was finally out and actually Castle was relieved.**

**"You were in the observation room…." **

**"Yeah i was and let me tell you something it really hurt…"**

**"I'm sorry Rick…i don't know how to explain it."**

**"There is no need to explain,i figured it out on my own, i came here to tell you my reasons and to tell you that this was my last case.."**

**Beckett's reaction was immediate:"What!" You must be kidding!"**

**"No actually i'm very serious…i'm not willing to stand by a woman that doesn't love me back and maybe see her with someone else in the future…i've already done that and i can't take it…so it's my only choice."**

**Beckett responded immediately: "So you're just gonna leave without MY explanation?"**

**"What explanation Kate? You don't feel the same way ! I got it!" He had turned around and was heading to the door when he heard her response.**

**"You got it all wrong you big idiot! I love you ! I have loved you for 4 years and you're not the only one that can't stand watching the person you're in love with be with someone else!"**

**Castle immediately turned around, he could see tears in her could see tears in his eyes.**

**Castle didn't think twice…he moved towards her and took her in his arms.**

**After a very long embrace, Beckett was the first to break the silence and with a very low voice she said:"Can you kiss me Rick?"**

**Rick took his shot:"You have no idea how long i've been dreaming about you asking me this"**

**"Then do it" Kate said with the biggest smile he's ever seen.**

**Right then began the most beautiful and passionate kiss Rick had ever had.**

**Their mouths were wide open and it seemed that their tongues were in perfect tune. Rick held her straight..but then his hands slowly moved down her back to find their place on her ass. At that move Kate began to giggle.." Love your moves Writer Boy" "I've revised this scene for years now..i know how to move"**

**At that statement Kate positioned her right hand on the back of his neck,gently caressing his hair, her other hand stood on his chest and slowly began caressing it and opening his shirt.**

**Rick gently pushed her on the wall and started kissing and touching her.**

**She broke off the kiss to take his hand, she started leading him into the one room he'd never seen; her bedroom.**

**Chapter 2**

**She always thought of her first time with Castle as clumsy and a little embarrassing but she was wrong, so wrong.**

**Rick gently started caressing her cheek,he began touching her hair.**

**And then the kiss began,they kissed for a very long time until Kate began undoing his shirt that quickly fell on the floor, Rick started to unbutton her purple shirt, he saw her scar and remained still,almost scared,Kate noticed and suddenly placed his hand on the scar. **

**"Rick, it's over, i'm okay,we're okay"**

**" Yeah i know, sorry" **

**Rick bent down and kissed her scar, this made her shiver until he continued to kiss her abs finally arriving to her pants. She now was only in her black bra and panties. **

**"You're way too dressed now…" Kate said.**

**"I'm scared to be naked in front of such hotness….i can't beat that"**

**"Tell me Rick, how do you manage to be funny even in these situations?"**

**"Only for you Kate"**

**Kate unzipped his pants and and decided she couldn't resist anymore…she started kissing his chest going down and arriving to his boxers.**


End file.
